dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Belial's Peerage
The peerage of the twisted Alice Belial, one of the Rookies Five, and the one known as the "Wonderland Queen". Though a very twisted individual, due to her being a High-class Devil, she was, of course, given her own set of Evil Pieces, however, she has yet to use a single one until after Rias Gremory recruited Hyoudou Issei. When Alice had received a report detailing how Rias had reincarnated a human pervert into her peerage, Alice ended up laughing at the thought and at how "worthless" that piece would be. However, when told that this pervert took eight Pawn pieces, Alice had immediately ceased her laughter and had silently began to plan on how to enter Kuoh and to see if she could find any worthwhile prospective members there before they're nabbed by the Gremory or Sitri heiress'. She would later enter Kuoh a few days later and recruit her first peerage member: a Knight named Freed Sellzen. Members Though an incredibly small peerage (due to Alice never actually looking for anyone to join), it still cannot be called weak. This is due to Alice Belial herself. As proven with the champion of the Rating Game, Diehauser Belial, the "Worthlessness" of the Belial is not to be underestimated. After she began to look for potential members to join her, her peerage has only gotten stronger. To give a quick overview of her members: You have the King, a Belial, who is said to possess the best ability with Worthlessness since the original Belial. The first Bishop, a Phenex, who is immortal and controls that of fire and wind. The second Bishop, an incredibly skilled Magician who possesses the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem. The first Knight, a Homunculus or Artificial Human who possesses top-notch exorcist skills and the potential ability to wield Gram. The first Pawn, taking up seven pieces, who is one of the three main Norns and Valkyrie and who possesses superior talent in the sword. The first Rook is a young girl who possesses immense fighting capabilities and abnormally powerful Demonic Power, even though she was formerly a full human. The second Rook is the older sister of the first, who possesses high fighting capabilities and the ability to create light-based weapons, even though she was formerly a full human. Her one and only Queen is an artifical human/Dragon Hybrid, which possesses the genes of King Arthur Pendragon and the power of Albion, the Vanishing Dragon or White Dragon Emperor, and is also the possessor of the Holy Sword of Peace, Clarent. This is not a peerage to mess around with, however, as they are still growing, their potential seems endless; mirroring that of the other members of the Rookies Five. Acquisition Alice Belial, due to not searching for any peerage members up until Rias Gremory reincarnated Hyoudou Issei, this generation's Red Dragon Emperor, has yet to use a single one of her Evil Pieces. However, after learning of this news a few days after Issei's reincarnation, she heads to Kuoh herself to search for a few members. However, she left after finding one, and began to make plans to seize another, while looking into prospective members for her own peerage. 'Freed Sellzen' A stray exorcist who had been chased out of the Vatican after committing crimes and had teamed up with the Fallen Angels of the Grigori. An Artificial Human, or homunculous, he was created within the Sigurd Institution in order to create a wielder for the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. A genius exorcist at the age of thirteen, he wanted nothing more than to slay monsters. Alice Belial met Freed after he was defeated by the combination of Issei, Koneko, and Yuuto and had fled into the forest surrounding the abandoned Church that he and the Fallen Angels had made their base. Alice, who had been watching this entire situation develop from when the attack on the Church had began, used this opportunity to meet Freed and recruit into her own peerage. She managed to persuade him by promising him anything and everything - as long as he became a High-class Devil. Power, wealth, fame, women; he would be granted it all. Though Freed despised becoming a Devil, he accepted after being told he could get his revenge on the Devils that had defeated him earlier through Rating Games as much as he likes. With a smile on his face, he was reincarnated as a Knight. 'Ravel Phenex' The younger sister of Riser Phenex and only daughter and youngest child of Lord and Lady Phenex, Ravel was acquired through a bet Alice had made with Riser Phenex. This bet took place during a chess match between the two, with Ravel listening in from outside the room. Before this match had taken place, Riser had met with the members of the ORC and the two parties had agreed to a Rating Game to decide whether or not Rias would marry Riser. Alice used this opportunity - which had stroked Riser's own ego - to further push his arrogant nature into betting Ravel's piece in the case that he loses the Rating Game. To add on to this, Alice goaded Riser into not using Ravel in the match, to help sway the odds into her favor. In the case of Riser winning the Rating Game, Alice would become his Bishop as the "yandere" or "sadistic" person in his peerage or "harem". As Alice checkmates Riser in the chess match, they agreed on a handshake. Alice would then help Rias, alongside Sona, come up with an effective way of defeating Riser, with the two not knowing of her bet with Riser. As the Rating Game between the two ends, Rias Gremory emerges the victor and Alice celebrates her victory and at gaining her first Bishop and second piece for her peerage. 'Walburga' Sometime between Rias Gremory's victory against Riser and Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh, Alice Belial went missing. This was due to searching for powerful Magicians to recruit into her peerage, but when she discovered the whereabouts of the Hexennacht and its co-leader, Walburga, who also possessed the Longinus Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem, greed got the best of her and she was quickly captured when she poked her nose into it. However, as she met Walburga, she managed to talk the Magician into allowing her time to persuade her to join her peerage. Walburga, against her better judgement, decided to humor Alice Belial and allowed her time to convince her - she would be given five days, with no food nor water, and in that time, she must come up with a way to persuade Walburga to join and if she were to fail, then Alice would be killed. In that time, while still being locked up, Alice managed to (using the guards) piece together Walburga's past through context clues and use them to anger Walburga and somehow manage to get Walburga to join Alice as a Bishop. However, with a smirk, Walburga left the Hexennacht with Alice with plans to get her revenge on the smaller, crazier girl. To Alice, recruiting Walburga might have been a mistake - but until she decides to betray her, she would use Walburga as much as she could. With conflicting thoughts, the two returned to the Belial family's estate to introduce Alice's new Bishop. 'Skuld' Alice Belial, before disappearing, sent Freed Sellzen, her Knight, and Ravel Phenex, her Bishop, to Asgard in order to recruit a Valkyrie for her peerage. Before disappearing and being taken prisoner by the Hexennacht, Alice told them to be incredibly careful, as if they negatively affect relations with the Asgardians, then they, and her, would pay the price - with their life. However, Alice trusted that the two could pull the mission off, thanks to Ravel's brains and Freed's brawn. Upon arriving in Asgard, the two are immediately attacked by Valkyrie. Leading the charge, is Verðandi, another member of the three Norns and Valkyrie, and the older sister of Skuld but younger sister of Urðr, who is watching from afar. However, Ravel, racking her brains for any number of response, manages to come up with a perfectly good reason as to why they were there - which before she could even say it, Freed speaks up saying that he wanted to beat up their strongest - and most beautiful - Valkyrie. Ravel, feeling as if they were about to get executed, is flabbergasted when Verðandi agrees with his request, saying that "battle is the most entertaining source, thus, any request for battle is never turned down." Upon being introduced to Skuld, Ravel manages to talk her into fighting Freed within a few days times so that the two could prepare themselves - to which she agrees due to wanting it to be as fair a fight as possible. In that time, she forced Freed to stay composed and not his usual vulgar and repulsive self, lest he gets them killed for accidentally offending someone. He halfheartedly agrees. In the span of a few days, Ravel gathers information on Skuld and manages to give Freed several pointers on what to watch out on and Skuld's habits in battle. Freed takes this information from one ear to another, and Ravel is left incredibly upset. However, on the day that he would fight Skuld, he told Ravel that it was impossible that he would lose - "after all, if a cute girl is watching me, how the fuck would I lose?" Though Ravel blushes at this, she then remembers how vulgar he usually is and turns away. After the fight, Freed, though heavily wounded, walks away the victor. Skuld recognizes her defeat at his hands - no matter how many tricks he pulled during it - and says that she would listen to one of their requests, to which Ravel immediately pipes up about joining Alice's peerage. Though Verðandi and Urðr initially shouted out for them to know their place, Skuld accepts the offer with great honor, shutting her two older sisters up in the process. With heavy farewells, the three left Asgard and returned to the Belial family's estate to wait for Alice - who they did not know had gone missing days prior to their victory. 'Entei and Raelyn' A week before the "Three Leader's Summit" commences in Kuoh, Alice received Intel of two individuals residing within Tokyo who had gained a rather impressive reputation among the supernatural entities living there. At this, Alice talked to Ravel and told her of the situation and asked for her opinion, to which Ravel replied in favor of checking things out. As she said, "It'd be best if you checked when the iron is hot, instead of waiting and having them be snatched away." Agreeing with her, Alice took her Knight and Pawn with her two Tokyo to meet these two individuals who had defeated several Stray Devils, exorcists, and even a few wandering Youkai. Arriving in Tokyo, they quickly searched the town and found the two near some old warehouses, where they had been living during their stay in the city. Alice approached the two with her Knight and Pawn behind her, and asked them if they would be interested in joining her peerage, to which she received a strong "no". With the reasoning being, that they (or rather Entei) couldn't serve someone who was weaker than them (or rather Entei). Thus, Alice proposed a battle between them and her two servants. While Freed and Entei got all hyped up and excited, Raelyn face palmed at how Entei was easily swayed. Freed fought Entei and Skuld fought Raelyn, however, while the latter's match proved to be more towards Skuld's favor, the former's match stayed entirely in Entei's control, until the very end where Alice had to intervene in order to save her Knight's life, who had been quickly knocked out afterwards. Alice fought Entei, who proved to be extraordinarily powerful, forcing Alice to use "Nothingness" in order to remove Entei's abilities, forcing her (and Alice) to fight at the level of ordinary humans. However, much to the surprise of Skuld and Freed (who had woken up several minutes after being knocked out but remained lying down, pretending to still be out of commission), Alice ended up losing due to a "cheap" attack delivered by Entei, which caused Raelyn to become angry at her and Alice to become extremely embarrassed and frustrated. After all was said and done, Alice was about to leave, due to frustration and embarrassment, but Raelyn stopped her, telling her that because of what Entei did, the match was null and void, and apologized, forcing Entei to offer to do any one thing in exchange for her. To which Alice immediately replied to "join my peerage" with a monotone and dead tone in her voice. While Raelyn was flabbergasted at what Alice said, Entei immediately agreed, which forced Raelyn to agree halfheartedly, due to her not wanting to leave her younger sister. Alice forced the four of them to never speak about how she had lost to Entei. Not of her defeat, but the specifics of the ending of it, to which they agreed, though Freed had to be coerced into it through threatening the ex-stray exorcist with neutering him. 'Prototype Pendragon' Almost two weeks after the Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei, and Rias Gremory and her peerage, defeated Loki, Prototype appeared within Kuoh in search of Issei - to battle him. An aching feeling in his chest sent him there, and if to get rid of it he must battle the Red Dragon Emperor, then he will. Prototype followed his instincts - and eventually asked random people if they knew where he would be. After finding out what school he went to, he asked there, and found out what club he was in. Immediately - with no thought towards his actions - he proceeded to head towards the Old School Building and literally broke in through the window. Immediately, everyone came on guard - but upon his words that he wished to fight Issei, everyone began to get ready to fight an enemy, except for Alice who had been meeting with Rias, who simply looked on the exchange with feigned interest. To her, it was simply some idiot who wanted to get his ass kicked. However, after explaining himself, Issei felt almost tempted to actually fight him, while Alice was thinking. Just as Issei opened his mouth to accept Prototype's proposal, Alice inserted herself into the conversation and managed to successfully persuade Prototype to joining her peerage - as a Queen. She did it by poking at stroking at his desire to battle Issei, and used the Rating Games as a perfect way to do so. Prototype seemed to agree, and pledged himself to Alice's cause - much to her confusion - and proclaimed that he, as a Pendragon and spawn of Albion (though he was created in a test tube using Arthur Pendragon's genes and leftover energy of the Dividing Sacred Gear from the previous host's corpse), would defeat this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. Types of Requests 'Alice Belial' Alice handles practically any type of request, though her favorite is cosplaying as she enjoys wearing cute outfits. Her least favorite is battling stray Devils, due to her disinterest in fighting. 'Freed Sellzen' Freed only handles any request having to do with killing - be it a stray Devil, exorcist, Fallen Angel; if it has to die, Freed is your man. He also does so with a maniacal grin on his face. 'Ravel Phenex' Ravel doesn't typically handle requests, believing them to be "beneath" her. However, if there is one that she would do, it would be to have a chat with fellow girls in a slumber party-esque situation. 'Walburga' Walburga seems to enjoy doing requests that involve helping with homework, especially any that involve mathematics. However, she would much prefer not doing anything, and instead, spends much of her time studying new magic and lazing around. 'Skuld' Skuld handles only fighting requests, much like Freed, however, she unfortunately does not wear a maniacal grin on her face when taking up these kinds of requests. 'Entei' Entei enjoys any requests that involve fighting, playing games, or watching/reading anime/manga. 'Raelyn' Raelyn prefers to not do any requests unless it's with Entei, however, the few requests she does do by herself, usually involve giving advice to boys on how to ask out girls and vice versa. 'Prototype Pendragon' Prototype enjoys any form of request; he is not picky. This also makes him very weird within the Devil community. Trivia *Alice Belial wishes to add Sairaorg Bael's Pawn, which is worth seven pieces, into her peerage, but she has no idea how to go about this. **She also knows that no matter what she offers, Sairaorg would not let her have his Pawn. ***After she obtains Skuld, she has trouble deciding on whether to make her a Queen or a Pawn. After some thought, she makes Skuld her Pawn, using seven pieces to do so. Because of this event, Alice gives up on even thinking about trying to obtain Sairaorg's Pawn, which is worth the same number of pieces. *Her reason for recruiting Freed is to gain a strong member which can easily defeat Devils, due to his use of light swords and guns. **Her reason for recruiting Ravel is to gain a very versatile member, which can control fire and wind, as well as possessing immortality - this would boost the capabilities of her peerage immensely. **Her reason for recruiting Walburga was to gain a powerful Magician and a Longinus user, however, Alice has some misgivings about this, due to Walburga's smirk and secrets she may possess. Alice believes that Walburga will betray her one day, and because of this belief, she wishes to abuse Walburga's power to the limit in order to get as far as she can. **Her reasoning for recruiting a Valkyrie is because she wanted their versatility - their ability in magic and close-quarter-combat would allow her to bridge the gap she held with other peerages, in that most of her servants were long-range type fighters. **Her reason for wanting to recruit Entei and Raelyn was because they were, simply put, physically strong. However, what boosted this up more, was Entei's abnormally powerful Demonic Power (even when she wasn't a Devil, it was unusually high) and Raelyn's ability to create light-based weapons (which she uses to upgrade/replace the Devil Slayer she created for Freed on occassion). With their two capabilities combined, she imagines that they would be her best bet at defeating Sairaorg. **She did not have a reason to recruit Prototype, as she did not seek him out - she simply did so in order to gain a powerful piece. If a strong piece such as himself fell into her lap, how could she resist the temptation to simply grab it? She plans to use him to counter Walburga if she ever decides to betray Alice. * The Rookies Five are: Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, and Alice Belial. *Her peerage's theme is "Hero from the Dark" by Hiroyuki Sawano. Category:Fanon Organizations